Friend Like That
by Candy May
Summary: COMPLETE! Candy is upset about Flash's death. She is finally a Senior in high school and the homecoming dance is coming up soon. Will she find out the true meaning behind her friendship! Dedication to all my fanfiction pals out there!


**Me: Hey guys this came to me in a flash so I wanted to write it before it left my mind. Just to let you know I was listening to a song that helped me come up with this, and it's thanks to my friend Hypo for giving me this song on my MP3. So Hypo my friend, and every one on fanfiction that I have befriended, this story is dedicated to you. I love you all!**

**Claimers: All of the characters belong to me in this story!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Sonic or Amy who are told as Sonamy in this story, they belong to SEGA!**

**Friend Like That**

It's been three years since poor Flash was murdered by that stupid fat lard. Candy and her friends were all piped up for their last year of high school. Even K.c finally made it into the highschool life as a freshmen.

Candy, and the girls all made it as cheerleaders except for Scarlet, not being the kind of cheering person, and Vana for not even being in school anymore. So instead Scarlet chose to be on the school academic team with Moxy, Emerald, and Roxy. Along with the karate team, even though they still wonder why the school even has it.

As for the guys, they all chose different sports. Like Cloud was all up for wrestling, and Reece for football. Moxy being the brainac was up for the academic team, and Rain was in baseball with Sky. So of course everyone was happy.

____________________________________________________________

Homecoming was coming up soon and everyone was pumped. With the exception of Smokey, Scarlet, and surprisingly Candy. She didn't like homecoming much anymore because of the dreaded fate that seemed to happen to Flash during the homecoming of their freshmen year.

She was fully and completely in love with him. But thanks to Buttman, Flash will just be a heroic statue in the grave yard. No one noticed that her smile was just a poker face. Under that smile was the saddest girl you could ever see.

No one could see through her, that was until she sighed after she thought that all of her friends walked off. But of course Smokey being herself, saw under that poker face. Seriously has anyone thought of looking at someone's eyes to see their true feelings?

"You're lonely, aren't you Candy?" she asked. Candy gasped and quickly turned around to look at Smokey. "You didn't leave?" asked Candy recovering from her shock. "As you can tell that is pretty obvious," stated Smokey crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the locker.

Candy just sighed and looked down at the ground. "I guess I have to repeat my self," said Smokey stepping away from the locker, "You're lonely aren't you?" "I guess so, homecoming's just isn't the same without….him," said Candy.

"But what about us Candy? Huh! What about us?" Smokey asked her, "Just never mind, forget about it!" With that said Smokey left in a hurry, with a shocked and confused Candy.

Candy stood thinking about what Smokey said and sighed again. "_I guess I should go…just for my friends…hopefully I'll forget about that and have a good time," _thought Candy closing her locker. "I guess I should go find a dress!" exclaimed Candy running home to drop her school stuff home.

____________________________________________________________

So at the mall stood Candy trying to pick which store she should find her homecoming dress, and possibly a prom dress. "I guess I'll choose Dresses r Us," said Candy. (A/N: Seriously I'm just coming up with names!) When Candy walked into the store, she went straight to the formal wear section of the store.

_"Now what color dress should I choose? Black? Blue? Purple? Mixture?" _thought Candy. That is when she seen the most beautiful two dresses ever. So she grabbed them both and ran to the dressing room.

The first one she tried on was strapless; it was black with sonic blue sequins waving down into lines of glitter. It also had a sonic blue belt that went went around her waist, and it started right below her chest and ended right above her hips, where the sequins started. Plus the part that covered her chest also had the sequin lines on it, and it went all the way to the floor. Not only that but it stuck to her like a second skin.

The second one was a mixture of blue, pink, and purple making it look like a Sonamy dress. It was full of sparkles and glitter, and it wasn't strapless, but the straps were tiny. Anyway the dress ended just above her knees, and made her happy to twirl around in it. It started just above her chest by an inch. It was ruffled at the bottom of the skirt, not only that but the top of it shows off her curves, while the rest flares out.

She decided to buy them both, the black and blue one she would wear for prom, but the "Sonamy" dress was for homecoming. Now all she needed was the high heels. "I'll wait to get the prom shoes, but the homecoming shoes are needed," she said walking into Shoe Paradise.

After a while of trying on shoes, she found the perfect shoes. The pair she choose, were blue with purple sequins. Plus they were six-inches high.

____________________________________________________________

During the whole week of homecoming, the boys were asking girls out, and the school were dressing up. On Monday, they dressed up in their pajamas. Tuesday they dressed up with hats and wacky hair. Wednesday the students dressed up as nerds. Thursday was crazy colors day, and Friday was spirit day, where the students wore their school color.

"I can't wait till tomorrow!" exclaimed Flora in her cheerfulness. Smokey just played a Sasuke, and went "Hn." Candy was walking around the school strutting her stuff. As she walked passed Smokey and Flora, she smiled and cheered, "Homecoming 2009!"

At the pep assembly of course the cheerleaders did their stuff and they showed off. Anyway the football team won twenty-four to fourteen, thanks to Reece acting like his butt was on fire when running for a touch-down.

____________________________________________________________

The next night at the dance Candy showed up in her cute little dress. When she met up with her friends, they all gasped and were surprised that she even showed up. "You show up after not going to the other two years of homecoming dances?" asked Smokey. "Hey! I shouldn't dread the past too long you know!" exclaimed Candy, "The past is the past, and now is now. So right now I'm going to enjoy my last homecoming dance with my friends!"

Right after that the song "Friend Like That" by Hawk Nelson came on and Candy dragged all of her friends out to the dance floor to party. After a while a dancing, they played the song "Shattered" by O.A.R. which made Candy start crying, because of it being her and Flash's song.

Reece was busy drinking punch, and looked over to see Candy crying which broke his heart. Him being the gentlemen, walked over to Candy and asked for a dance, which she accepted.

The whole time they were dancing Candy was crying into his shoulder, "Why Reece? Why?" "Come on Candy, it's alright, remember the past is the past, even though the memories won't go away," stated Reece. "Yah…but it's still my fault he's gone," sobbed Candy into his shoulder.

"No it's not quit accusing yourself of his death Candy!" exclaimed Reece. "But it was my fault Reece!" exclaimed Candy, "He would still be here if I didn't freeze with fear." Reece gently lifted her head from his shoulder, and made her look at him. "Quit crying Candy," he cooed, "I don't like seeing pretty ladies cry."

Candy sniffled and nodded her head while resting it back on his shoulder. "Look Candy, if you need a shoulder, to cry on and someone to comfort you," said Reece, "I'm free so call me anytime you need someone, okay?" Candy smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Reece, I really do deserve friends like you!"

**Me: Ok I know it's sappy but I thought about it and didn't want it to go to waste! Anyway please read and review! NO FLAMERS!**


End file.
